


Nightmare and Reassurance

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Connor - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e12 Provider, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Gore, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nightmares, POV Alternating, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: She was stunned when she realized that Angel was clutching her in a painful grip and sobbing. No wonder Connor is crying. She had never actually seen Angel cry before, and she wondered what could have brought him to tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on otp–-prompts (http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com): Person A holds Person B in their arms as they lay dying. With their last breath, Person B confesses their love for Person A, who then holds their lifeless body and cries.
> 
> The rating and warnings are solely for Angel's nightmare, which is pretty gruesome. This fic takes place after the final scene in 3.12 (Provider).

Cordelia screamed in pain as the vision passed through her mind, clinging to Angel’s arms as he held her and kept her from falling to the floor.

“It’s okay, Cordy,” Angel frantically begged. “You’re going to be okay.” He hated seeing her in pain from a vision, and this one seemed to be even worse than usual.

Cordy’s eyes were clenched shut in pain. “500 Sycamore Avenue. Big scaly demon.” Another wave of pain passed through her. “Oh God no! Not now!”

“Cordy? What’s wrong? Cordy!”

She opened her eyes and gazed straight at him. “I love you, Angel. I’m sorry I said it too late.” She smiled weakly at him, false bravado until the very end.

“It’s not too late. It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine!” Angel didn’t even believe his own words.

Cordelia shut her eyes again, shouting with agony once more, and then the back of her head exploded, blood, brain matter, and shards of bone scattering the floor underneath her.

Angel shook her body. “Cordy, wake up! Cordy!”

Distantly, he could hear the sound of Fred sobbing and Gunn vomiting behind him.

Wesley’s hand trembled when it touched his shoulder. “She’s gone, Angel.”

“Oh, God.” Angel pressed her cold, lifeless body to his and fell to his knees, overcome with grief.

* * *

Cordy woke up to the sound of Connor wailing from his crib. _Angel must have moved him after I fell asleep,_  she thought.

She was stunned when she realized that Angel was clutching her in a painful grip and sobbing.  _No wonder Connor is crying._  She had never actually seen Angel cry before, and she wondered what could have brought him to tears.

“Don’t leave me, baby. Please, please don’t leave me.”

“Angel?”

Angel gulped and opened his eyes, loosening his hold on Cordelia only slightly. “Cordy, you’re awake! Thank God!”

Cordelia rubbed her hand over Angel’s back to try and soothe him. She had no idea why he was so upset. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a dream that you died from a vision. It felt so real, I just…” Angel burst into tears again.

“But I’m not dying from the visions anymore. I’m half-demon now, remember?”

Angel sniffled, managing to stop his tears. “But, I, just the thought of losing you… I love you so much, Cordy. I don’t know how to live without you.”

She pulled his head away and brushed the tears from his cheeks. “You don’t have to worry about that, Angel. I’m not leaving, ever.” She leaned in to kiss him, drawing away after a few seconds once she felt him respond. She laid a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to make sure Connor is all right, but I’ll be right back, okay?”

Angel nodded, and Cordelia rose from the bed, moving to the crib and picking up Connor. She rocked him, making gentle shushing noises, and sat next to Angel on the bed. Angel immediately wrapped his arms around them both, which made Cordy grin at his protectiveness.

“Your daddy just had a nightmare, Connor. But Aunt Cordy isn’t going anywhere. I love both of you guys too much to leave. Yes I do!” Connor giggled, and Cordy smiled at how adorable he was being.

Angel vamped out by her shoulder, which made Connor wave his hands around and make happy noises. “This always cheers him up.”

Cordy laughed. “Definitely a by-product of being the kid of two vampires.” She continued to rock Connor until he yawned and eventually fell asleep in her arms. Angel shook off his vamp face once Connor was asleep. She got up to put Connor back in his crib and lay on the bed next to Angel. He pulled her into his side. “You gonna be okay, big guy?”

Angel nodded, stroking her hair with his hand. “As long as you and Connor are safe. You’re my two favorite people in the world.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “You’re so sappy, Angel.” She pressed a kiss on his chest directly over his unbeating heart. “I meant what I said, though. I’m not leaving, and I love you.”

Angel dropped a kiss on the top of her forehead. “Good. I love you, Cordy”

Cordelia closed her eyes, feeling exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of the past several minutes. “Love you too, Angel.” After a few moments, she fell asleep in Angel’s comfortable embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/153582541075/nightmare-and-reassurance


End file.
